Names on a Sidewalk
by WhiteParadigma
Summary: Another depressing fic by yours truly! Inspired by Yellowcard's song "Hollywood Died" It's been one week since...the accident. I suck at summaries


Are you guys sick of me yet? Anyway, here's a plot bunny that's been making babies in my cerebral. I was listening to Yellowcard's "Hollywood Died" Suddenly this story pops in my head. The voices sound so much like Wakko and Yakko. I know what the song really is about, but this story wouldn't leave me alone. I promise to go back to Monsters. Life's been crazy with finals so it might be a while. Anyway, I have a drinking game with this fic. Every time it says a line that's so cheesy it belongs in a Disney movie you can drink. Sound good? Okay! FYI: I own nothing! Do you really want me to own the Warner siblings *evil laughter* Did think so. jk

* * *

**Names on a Sidewalk**

It had been a week…one long week. Taking another swig of cheap wine, Dot Warner thought about that night a week ago. A week ago…they had another fight which seemed to be customary since they channeled Animaniacs. Without a unified goal, Dot slowly began to separate from her brothers. Starving for fame and freedom, Dot began hanging out and singing at Burbank's bars both with good and bad reputations. Yakko was furious. In his eyes Dot was always his baby sister who he practically raised from dippers. Wither Yakko liked it or not, Dot had grownup.

_Accidents, out on the highway to somewhere,_

_they tell us about when we're young,_

_rescuers working to clean up the crashes_

_before she can see what they've done._

That's how the fighting started. Yakko had rules which Dot broke more and more frequently as the years passed. Ignoring her curfew, Dot began drinking and hanging around people who Yakko called potheads and Playboy dropouts. Sure he didn't approve, but it was her life!

Then there was Dot's other brother, Wakko. The middle kid tried to keep the peace between Yakko and Dot with little success. He would suggest to Yakko to let Dot a little freedom and to stop preaching to her. In the same breath he would tell Dot that Yakko was right, and what she was doing was dangerous and unhealthy. Not even the family's peacekeeper could keep the storm at bay. Fights began to grow, and Wakko threw his hands in the air in defeat.

With Wakko minding his own damn business, Dot and Yakko refused to talk to one another civilly. Dot continued her controversial lifestyle while Yakko worked as a movie critic. Wakko stayed in his room writing depressing songs. The walls in their home seemed to thicken as the distance grew.

Then…the accident happened.

Dot sighed as she adjusted her halter-top. It was low cut; something Yakko would never approve of. The paparazzi had a field day with her choice of outfits and routine. She basked in the attention even performing a few strip teases for the cameras. Both her brothers were pissed.

_Hey let go of all you know,_

_Let you fire away now_

_What have you got to lose_

_Say out loud these words I've found_

_I'll be there when you come down_

_I'll be waiting for you_

Speaking of her brothers, one of them walked into the dimly lit bar and sat next to her. His black hair was a tad longer with sweeping bangs slightly in his eyes. Wakko called it cool and punk, Yakko called it goth, and Dot called it stupid. Wakko stopped wearing his trademark hat long ago, and, thankfully, began wearing pants. Now he wore the same My Chemical Romance shirt he wore…the day of the accident.

Dot didn't turn her head to acknowledge him. Wakko looked at her then at the half emptied bottle of wine.

"Mad Dog 20/20?" Wakko chuckled. "Come on, Dot. I thought you had better taste then this."

Dot muttered, "It's cheap."

"What a dump," Wakko commented looking at the bar. Most of the crowds were already passed out with cheap strip dancers stumbling on the tables and poles. Lady Ga Ga was hardly audible through the broken speakers.

"What are you doing here?" Dot demanded turning to face her brother.

Wakko sighed, "I already told you. I have to be here."

"Why? It's _my_ life!"

_Night life, the high life_

_she just wants a good life_

_so someone remembers her too_

_but somewhere she heard there was someplace to go_

_when you die when you live like we do_

_die when you live like we do_

"Yeah, but you're _my_ sister. We can't go until we know you'll be okay."

Dot stood up and snapped, "I'm fine! Better than I've been in years!"

Raising an eyebrow, Wakko scoffed, "Yeah, right. A washed-up has-been living alone in a crappy apartment going every night to crappy strip bars to get twenty bucks a night. This is better? I didn't know our past was _hell_ for you."

"I can do what I want," Dot stomped away from her brother and ignored the odd looks she was receiving from the bar patrons.

"Dot, are you alright?" the bartender asked.

Dot blushed, "Uh…yeah…just had a little too much to drink."

"That's an understatement," Wakko muttered.

Dot's mind repeated, _"Just ignore him and he'll go away. Just ignore him and…"_

"You can't ignore me, Dottie," Wakko folded his arms. "It doesn't work that way."

"Leave me alone!" Dot screamed. All the strippers stopped, and all eyes were on Dot. Taking the bottle, Dot stomped out of the bar into the humid, hot night. Drug dealers and pimps stood in the corners while whores leaned against the brick walls. Police sirens wailed somewhere in the distance. Turning slightly to the bar, Dot sighed seeing that her brother didn't follow her into the street.

"Fine then," Dot muttered as she took another swallow of wine.

Suddenly a tattooed cat toon, Mat, walked beside her. He smelled of pot and overpowering body spray. Mat wore tattered, baggy jeans and no shirt which he said let the ladies see his perfect six-pack. Dot wanted to puke.

"Hey there, sexy," Mat slurred. Dot grimaced. He was high and drunk; not a good combo. His hand snaked around her waist which about made her drop her drink. Guiding, or pushing, her to an alley, Mat moved his hand southward on Dot's body. Dot knew what would happen next.

"You look so hot tonight," Mat slurred as he pushed her against the brick wall.

Dot pushed him back and snapped, "Not tonight, Mat. I have a headache."

"I can take care of that," Mat whispered as he pushed his body roughly against her. Dot about vomited into his mouth. It reeked! Finding her head buzzing, Dot let herself go. What was the use?

_Hey let go of all you know,_

_Let you fire away now_

_What have you got to lose_

_Say out loud these words I've found_

_I'll be there when you come down_

_I'll be waiting for you_

"Just kick him in the crotch," suggested a voice a few feet away.

Mat kept nibbling on Dot's neck. Turning slightly Dot saw her eldest brother leaning against the opposite wall. In the street lamp, she could see he was dressed in the same disheveled white dress shirt and black slacks. He didn't look mad just…disappointed.

Dot obeyed. Thankfully her 'target' was enlarged, sticking out, and near her knee. Mat yelped and cursed, but before he could attack Dot she smashed the bottle against his head. Mat crumbled to the floor unconscious.

Yakko smiled a little, "You finally listened to me? Someone quick! Call Brian Willams! We've got an exclusive."

Dot stepped over Mat's body and began walking out of the alley. She didn't look back. She…couldn't. Turning the corner she vomited the wine to the sidewalk, and she fell to her knees. Yakko sauntered over to her side and waited silently until she began to dry heave. Wipping her mouth, Dot staggered to her feet.

_nobody told her she'd lose in the first round,_

_The last fight was fixed from the start,_

_Names on the sidewalks they move through her body,_

_Like razors they cut through her heart_

_Like razors they cut through her heart_

"Say it already," Dot hissed. "You were right and I'm wrong! Isn't that why you're here?"

Yakko sadly shock his head, "No…We've already told you why we're here."

"I don't want you here!" Dot screeched.

"Like it or not, sis," Yakko stated too calmly. "We're not going anywhere."

Dot staggered away. She just needed sleep. Yeah…sleep sounded good. Maybe she could sleep for the next year. Yakko didn't follow her.

"Nice night for a walk," Wakko commented as he walked next to her.

Dot snapped feeling her tears filling her eyes, "Just leave me alone."

"Do you think we like being here?" Wakko asked as they walked to her apartment. "You know…the funeral is tomorrow."

Dot opened the door and slammed it in her brother's face. She was sick. Walking and tripping up the stairs, Dot rubbed at her eyes. Damn tears.

_Hey let go of all you know,_

_Let you fire away now_

_What have you got to lose_

_Say out loud these words I've found_

_I'll be there when you come down_

_I'll be waiting for you_

They were sitting there…waiting for her. Wakko sat on her tattered mattress while Yakko sat in at the desk/dining table in their rundown apartment. Littering the walls were photos and snap shots of her and her brothers. There were also news clippings of their fame and the show's cancellation. Other clippings were movie commentaries from Yakko's job. She even had a few of Wakko's typed poems taped to the walls. In her CD player that was on repeat was all the siblings Animaniacs songs…they did together.

"Have a good day, honey?" Yakko asked as he folded up the latest newspaper that lied on the table. She looked at the newspaper and grimaced at the large words printed on the front: _accident, stars, died._

"This is really starting to piss me off!" Dot yelled. "Go home already!"

"Did you tell us to go to hell?" Wakko laughed, "Make up your mind already."

"It's not funny!" Dot moaned. Damn headache. Damn brothers. She left for the bathroom searching for pills.

Yakko picked up the newspaper and commented, "I don't think they got your good side, Wakko."

"Yeah, and you look so Brad Pitt in that picture," Wakko rolled his eyes. "Nice face plant by the way. That's one way to get a nose job."

Yakko shrugged, "They'll fix it with makeup. I always said that morticians…"

"STOP IT!" Dot yelled as she began to throw everything that wasn't already tossed. Makeup splattered against the wall along with shampoo. She knelt in her mess sobbing.

"It's not funny…It's not funny…" Dot whispered through her tears. Her chest heaved.

Yakko and Wakko exchanged sad looks, and then looked at their little sister. She wrapped her arms around herself as images like photos flashed before her eyes. Voices filled her head.

_A week ago they had another fight. Dot stormed out yelling that it was her own damn life and she was going to live it. Yakko yelled her for her to get back, but she kept walking. Yakko turned and walked inside the apartment._

_ Dot was sitting in the dingy bar drowning herself in wine and beer. She had sex with Mat and did a dance on the pole. Everything she did was to prove to herself and her brothers that it was her life. She was free._

_ Looking up at the bar television, Dot watched as they interrupted their normally scheduled program for an important message. Somewhere close there was an accident. A head-on collision with a drunk and two former cartoon stars. The camera crew ran to the scene. Dot recognized the corner was only a few blocks away. Car crashes were common in California…but…she recognized that Buick car. It was smashed completely in the front. Windows blown away. Blood on the asphalt and sidewalk. _

_Accidents, out on the highway to somewhere,_

_they tell us about when we're young,_

_rescuers working to clean up the crashes_

_before she can see what they've done._

_Then…the news caster informed the views that the stars were indeed Yakko and Wakko Warner. They died instantly on impact. The other man was being transported to a hospital with fatal injuries. _

_ Dot stared at the screen for a moment before running outside with all her energy. She saw the accident. The crowd was thick. When they saw her, some instantly moved for her. Then…she saw them. Yakko's body was being carried between two police men. Blood dripped from his crushed face and mangled body. She saw Wakko's face before they zipped up the body bag._

_She spent that night at Rita's house. However that next night Dot left for the same bar and drunk all night. Rita and Runt had to drag her unconscious body to their house. Dot had stormed out that next day, and locked herself in their old apartment. Old friends and cast members came by, but she refused to see anyone. That's when the ghosts of her brothers began haunting her nonstop. She left the apartment for hours going from bar to bar, but her brothers followed._

_Night life, the highlife_

_she just wants a good life_

_so someone remembers her too_

_but somewhere she heard there was someplace to go_

_when you die when you live like we do_

_die when you live like we do_

Dot trembled, "Just…just leave me alone."

"We can't." Yakko stated sadly. "You won't let us."

"I'm telling you now! Leave me ALONE!" Dot yelled as she faced her brothers. Her mascara ran down her face along with the smudged lipstick and blue eye shadow.

Wakko sighed, "It's not that simple."

"We're _not_ leaving!" Yakko stood his face firm. "Even if we could, we wouldn't! You're killing yourself, Dot!"

Wakko looked sadly at his sister, "Please…Dot. We hate seeing you this way."

"What does it matter," Dot cried. "You're both gone! I don't care if I live or die!"

Yakko was suddenly in her face kneeling. He didn't have to walk. He didn't touch her even though his eyes screamed that he wanted to.

"Don't you _dare_ say that again, Angelina." Yakko warned in a voice that chilled Dot to her core. "You hear me?" his voice broke. "You're still alive. There's so much you still can do. You've always wanted to travel and fall in love. You still can."

Dot bawled, "How? I can't sleep! I can't eat! I'm already dying! Losing your entire family does that."

"How do we think we feel?" Wakko demanded angrily. "We've been watching you 'kill' yourself for three years now. Face it, Dot. Little has changed. You want to know where we were going that night before the crash?"

Yakko stood and face his brother, "Wakko…don't…"

With tears in his eyes, Wakko screamed back, "NO! She has to hear this!" He glared at Dot and said in a growling tone, "We were looking for you. You were killing yourself and we were looking for you."

Dot crumbled to her knees and sobbed.

Yakko snapped at his brother, "Great job, bro! If the booze doesn't kill her the guilt sure will!"

"It's the truth, Yakko. She has to face it," Wakko snapped.

"Not this way! She already feels bad, and you're not helping! We agreed…"

"…that we would save her." Wakko finished for him. "That's what I'm trying to do."

"You're just making it worse!"

"STOP!" Dot screamed. They looked at her. She trembled, "Please stop…W-Wakko's right…I never…I never listened. It's…it's my fault."

Wakko was now in front of her. "You didn't kill us, Dot, okay? I want that clear. You did not kill us. It's not completely your fault. Accidents happen. All we want is for you to be happy and live your life…not throw it away. We…" he sniffed finding that he couldn't continue. Yakko knelt on the other side of Dot.

"We love you," Yakko finished. "We want to see our Dot we know and love who always picks herself up. You're stronger than this."

"I'm not…s-strong," Dot whimpered. "I-I always had y-you two."

"And you always will," Yakko whispered. "This is going to be a perfect line for a Disney movie, but it's true. We'll always be here for you, sis."

_Hey let go of all you know,_

_Let you fire away now_

_What have you got to lose_

_Say out loud these words I've found_

_I'll be there when you come down_

_I'll be waiting for you_

It was the funeral. Dot, dressed in back with her flower scrunchy in her hair, followed the two black caskets. It was raining. Looking at the sky, Dot smiled. Yakko would commit on how cliché, a funeral on a rainy day. What next? Red roses?

There were red roses and many other flowers covering their caskets. A lot of people showed for the service. Yakko was right; the morticians did a good job. They looked as if they were simply sleeping.

Dot stayed until she was the last one. The clouds began to break away right before twilight. She looked at the headstones. Their names were perfectly etched. There was a headstone next to Wakko's with her name on it.

"Kind of morbid having a headstone when you're seventeen, isn't it?"

Dot chuckled, "Hey…everyone dies someday."

Yakko commented, "Okay that was way off the morbid level! Have you been reading Wakko's poetry again?"

Dot and Wakko laughed, and then Dot asked, "What's it like…to die?"

"Sorry, sis." Wakko said, "We can't tell you. It would ruin the surprise."

Yakko placed his hand on her shoulder. Dot felt nothing but a shivering wind. He looked down at her and said, "What matters is that we'll be waiting for you."

* * *

So...Okay, someday I'll do a happy fic where no one dies! I promise! Anyway, how was it? Bad? Cheesy? Good? WTF? Please review!


End file.
